A Single Rose
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: A new school year brings many new surprises.
1. Road To Destruction

Why is this story being written? Because hardly anyone can write a good mystery anymore. I also got bored so added a little femslash (or whatever the kids are calling it these days). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review! Ps. I'm now on (same name)

Oh! I just remembered. If anyone wants me to write a story for them, I'm up for it. I didn't think I'd have to say this, but no requests for a 60 chapter story *30 or less please*

* * *

><p>This is a song by EndeverAfter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 1 - Road To Destruction"<strong>

Jenna's blue eyes fall to the ground. "I'm scared," she whispers. "I don't know if I can do this." Bianca rubs Jenna's arm gently. "Yes you can," she says quietly, soothingly. "You know you don't have to do this, though. You can wait." Jenna looks up at Bianca and shakes her head. "I want to," she begins, "I'm just nervous. What will people think?" Bianca smiles warmly at her. "Who gives a _damn_ what people think?" she asks. "You're your own person and you can do whatever the hell you want."

Jenna looks at Bianca then out of the tinted car window. "I have a daughter with another guy, and I left him," she mutters. "People expected us to be together forever and raise Lilly together. It's already been a whole summer; I'm sure KC told everyone by now." She sighs as she watches the faces of the students-both new and old-file into the school. She can see some of them grumbling about the uniforms and the routinely door inspections.

"Do you want to just stay home today?" Bianca asks. Her smile is gone now and is replaced by worry. Jenna pauses before answering and takes a deep breath. "If I don't go today," she begins, "I'll _never_ be able to show my face in school."

Without another word, Bianca gets out of the car and walks over to Jenna's side of the car. She opens the door and helps Jenna out of the car. "There's still time to back out," Bianca announces. Jenna looks at Bianca, then grabs her hand. She kisses it and smiles. "As long as you're with me I can do anything," she states confidently.

Together, the two walk hand in hand out of the parking lot and toward the school. As they reach the steps, Jenna can hear the murmurs from familiar faces. As soon as they enter the school, Alli walks up to Jenna. "What do you think you're doing?" she asks, eyeing Bianca hatefully. She still didn't forgive Bianca for dating Drew...or breathing for that matter. "I _was_ trying to go to my locker," Jenna answers. She adverts her eyes from Alli. _It's already starting_, she thinks to herself.

"Why are you here with _her_?" Alli questions spitefully. "Bianca's my _girlfriend_," Jenna says a little loudly than normal. And like clock-work, the whole world seems to stop. Everyone around the three girls stops moving, a few kids drop their books in surprise. Jenna sees KC at the end of the hall-just in earshot-with his head down. He knew the day would come when he saw his one love and the mother of his child in the arms of someone else. But _Bianca_? That was just...too heart-wrenching for him to acknowledge.

Alli-like the others who've heard-doesn't know what to say. Instead, she gives Bianca and Jenna a spiteful look and walks away. As if on cue, everyone starts moving again. "It's not even 8:10 and people hate me," Jenna complains. Bianca takes Jenna's hand in both of hers and rubs it gently. "Screw them," Bianca says with a weak smile. "I'll always be here for you. I love you." Jenna smiles widely and leans in to kiss Bianca. "I love you too," she says quietly.

It's 12:30 and Jenna's in her fourth period class. She chooses to sit at the back of the class to avoid the eyes; she doesn't have Bianca to keep her tied to the ground. She desperately tries to pay attention to what's going on though she has her head bowed, her blonde hair piling up on her desk.

"Welcome, Students," the teacher, Mr. Morrison, greets. "This year you will eat, sleep, and breathe mathematics. From end behaviors to basic Trigonometry, you all will master Pre-Calculus in your Grade 11 year. Today..."

A white paper football bounces onto Jenna's desk. The words on the front say _From Clare_. Jenna looks up and sees Clare at the front of the room looking back to her. _Open it_, she mouths. She then turns back to the front and Jenna looks at the note. She plays with it for a moment, flipping it through her hands, studying every bit of it. Then, she opens it.

_So, first you steal my boyfriend and then you decide you want to go lez for the school skank? What about your daughter? How do you think she's gonna feel growing up with two mothers? That's _if_ you stay together. And how could you do that to KC? You know he's tearing himself up inside._

_Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I'd like to say I'm here for you if you want to talk. I know you must be going through a lot, coming out and all. Maybe, if you're not busy, we could do something later. I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot-what, with you stealing my boyfriend and all-but I've taken the summer, and a horrible break-up, to realize that you're actually a good person, you were just sexually confused because you haven't had a good father figure in your life and _that's_ why you stole KC from me. _

_But I forgive you. And I'm here for you. It wouldn't be right for me to ask what you see in Bianca, because you can't help who you fall in love with. I can't say I like your relationship, but I hope only the best for you two. I also hope you'll make the right decisions not only for yourself, but for your daughter as well._

_Best wishes,_

_Clare_

Leave it to Saint Clare to be judgmental and caring all at the same time. After all, that was her specialty.

Jenna sighs and lowers her head. Once more, another paper football lands on her desk. This one has her name on it, but no one else's. She looks around, but no one is looking back at her.

_I've only been in Toronto for a month now, but word seems to travel fast here. You look kinda lonely to be honest, so I'm offering myself to you. ...But not in the sexual way. lol I could have phrased that better. If you ever need a friend, you've got one in me. I've been in your position before, so you don't have to worry about _me_ of all people judging you. If you want to talk right now, I'm to your left and one seat up. Don't hesitate to ask._

_Your new friend,_

_Bobby_

Jenna looks up and sees a boy with long brown hair pulled back into a braid that stopped in the middle of his back. Then, he turns around to see if Jenna read the note and she gets a look at his face. Two locks of hair fall over his face on both sides and his green eyes sparkle in the fake lights of the classroom. He's got scratches on his face and a hard, square jaw that says he's seen a lot of trouble in his lifetime, even though he only looks seventeen. He smiles at her and reveals two sets of dazzling white teeth.

_So this is Bobby_, she thinks as she smiles back to him. She goes to mouth "thank you" to him when the teacher interrupts.

"Miss...Middleton!" Mr. Morrison calls, his clipboard with the names in his hands. He'd forgotten her name already. The entire class turns to the back of the room and looks at Jenna with soul-stealing eyes. "Please pay attention," Mr. Morrison asks. "This may only be the first day, but that is no excuse for you to be covorting with the other students. It's time for you to leave Summer-"

The bell rings, signalling it is time for lunch. Everyone rushes out of the class and Jenna is able to hide amongst the heads. She quickly makes her way to her locker, pretending not to hear anyone that calls her.

"Jenna!" Bobby says as he reaches her locker. She looks to him in shock; maybe she was too good at pretending. "You didn't hear me calling you?" he asks. She shakes her head. "I just have a lot on my mind I guess," she confesses. Bobby smiles his dazzling smile at her again. "Well that's okay," he says. She hears a bit of a Southern accent in his voice; he must have moved from the States. "My offer still stands though. Mind if I walk you to lunch?"

Jenna looks around him before answering then turns around, craning her neck to get a better look. "I'm kind of waiting for someone," she says. The look on Bobby's face fades slightly. "Boyfriend?" he asks. Jenna smirks. Apparently all the word doesn't travel fast. "No," she answers. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend." She checks her watch. "She was supposed to be here by now."

Bobby looks around Jenna to the back of the hall, but doesn't see anyone. Everyone has already migrated to the lunch room or fifth period class. "Maybe she's already in the cafeteria," he suggests. Jenna sighs. "Maybe," she says sadly.

She gets a better look at Bobby's eyes and raises an eyebrow. "Are you wearing eyeliner?" she asks, giggling slightly. Bobby's eyes widen and he pulls open Jenna's locker to look at her mirror. He spits on his finger and furiously tries to rub it out. "My sister probably put it on me while I was sleeping this morning," he explains. "She has this habit where she likes to play jokes on me to humiliate me."

Jenna smiles. "Sounds like my older brother," she announces. Bobby chuckles as he looks himself over in the mirror and decides all the eyeliner is gone. He turns to Jenna and asks, "How about I walk you to the cafeteria and help you look for her?" Jenna looks at her watch again then at Bobby. She takes one last look around him. "Okay," she caves.

Together, they walk side by side to the cafeteria, laughing and talking about where they came from and how they ended up at Degrassi.

The fourth period bell rings, signalling the end of fourth and the beginning of fifth. Bianca rises from her seat after collecting her books, refusing to make eye contact with anyone; she really doesn't want to start anything today.

She leaves the class, but not before accidentally catching KC's eyes glaring coldly at her. She wants to say something to him, but decides against it so she doesn't cause a fuss.

She gets several more bad looks from other students, many of which she'd never seen a day in her life.

The next thing she knows, someone grabs her and pulls her into the basement. "What's going on?" she shouts. She thrashes in this person's grasp to no avail; whoever it is has a strong grip. Whoever it is puts their hand over Bianca's mouth and lets out shallow, hot breaths into her ear.

Her muffled screams ring out in the dark closet, but no one is around to hear her. She feels something cold and sharp against her throat. "Prepare to die," the voice whispers. Then, they press the sharp object heavily against Bianca's neck and rips it across her neck. They let go of Bianca and back away from her, leaving her gasping and reaching for the air in the dark.

Her hand finds the door handle, but she falls as soon as she grabs it, ultimately pushing the door open and falling out onto the floor. She sees the bright red blood form a puddle around her face and feels it as it as it touches her right eye. There is no one there to help her as she dies.


	2. Disenchanted

**This is a song by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 2 - Disenchanted"<strong>

When Jenna and Bobby finally decide to go to lunch, she decides she doesn't want to eat, but continues to stand in the line with him. She continues to look around to find Bianca. "I wonder where she could be," Jenna mutters to herself. "She probably got held up by a teacher or something," Bobby offers as he picks the last piece of pumpkin pie. "I think I see little almonds in here." The lunch lady smiles. She's in her mid twenties with her dark blonde hair pulled up into her hairnet and her green eyes are tired. "You're the first to notice," she says. Bobby smiles back at her. "If anyone could miss something so delicious, then they have no taste buds," he says. "Almonds are the best things in the world; it's too bad my sister is allergic to them." The lunch lady nods at him and he progresses to the register, Jenna right behind him.

As she walks, she feels the eyes on her and she really wishes Bianca was with her; she isn't ready to be alone yet. "Do you think I should go looking for her?" she asks. Bobby tells the cash register thank you then walks with Jenna to an empty table. "I'm sure she's fine," he says as he sits down. "Just give her a few more minutes and I'm sure she'll be here." Jenna sighs then sits in front of him. "I hope she's okay."

"Jenna!" a voice calls. She turns around with hope in her eyes, but it faded when she saw Clare walking toward her and Bobby, tray in hand. "Who's your friend?" Clare asks, looking at Bobby as she sits beside Jenna. She and Eli have been separated for three months, so she's ready to start dating again; she flashes her eyes at Bobby and he chuckles nervously. He holds out his hand. "I'm Bobby Colton," he announces. Clare takes his hand and smiles. "Clare," she says. Bobby kisses her hand like a gentleman and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Clare."

Then, Eli walks over, seeing Bobby kiss Clare's hand. Swiftly, he slides onto the table bench and looks at her with cold eyes. "So three months later and you've got a boyfriend?" he asks. "So you've forgotten about me?" Clare looks away from Eli and Bobby. "There was nothing to forget," she mutters. Eli pauses the nods with scorn as he looks away to think of what to say. "So you're just going to forget everything we ever had, just like that," he says. It's nowhere near a question. Clare doesn't answer. This gets Eli terribly upset to the point where he slams his hands down on the table and shoots up from it. A few students look over to see what's going on. "I hope you have fun with him then," Eli spits. "You're dead to me." With that, he walks away, leaving Clare tearing up and looking down at the table.

Bobby reaches out to her and grabs her hand once everyone stops looking at her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asks quietly. She looks up at him with big, sad eyes. "What?" she asks just as quietly. "It's written all over your face, Clare," Bobby tells her. "You miss him so much and it's hurting you that you're not with him. Why are you pushing him away when it's only hurting you more?" A tear falls from her left eye. "I love him," she confesses. "I just…I can't be with him. I'm not strong enough."

Bobby smiles at her and rubs her hand. "Before my father died," he begins, "He told me 'Love is never easy. You have to work at it if you ever want to have it. Never be afraid you won't make it; love doesn't care who you are and will always force you to be the greatest person you never thought you'd be.' You have to go after him, Clare; you might lose him forever if you don't." Clare smiles warmly, a tear or two still falling, and gets up to hug Bobby. "Thank you," she breathes. She then runs off after Eli.

She exits the cafeteria and runs down the hall. "Eli?" she calls. She doesn't hear anything back. "Eli where-" She is cut off when she bumps into Alli, resulting in both girls falling to the ground. "Watch where you're going Clare," Alli demands. "You almost made me break my heels." Clare smirks at her friend. "You mean your non-dress code heels?" she asks. Alli sneers then gets up; she proceeds to help Clare up. "What's got you in such a rush?" Alli asks. Clare looks around Alli. "I'm trying to find Eli," she answers. "Have you seen him?" Alli nods. "He went down the hall to his locker," she tells him. "He looked kinda angry."

Clare nods at Alli then starts running down the hall. Once she gets to the corner, she makes a sharp turn and bumps into Eli's locker. She falls back on her butt again and Eli's locker slams shut. He looks down at her with hate and wonder in his eyes. "Did you come to rub your boyfriend in my face?" he asks. "I was just getting rid of some of our old pictures." As soon as he says that, a picture falls into Clare's lap. It's of her with her head on Eli's chest and her hand on his should as she's smiling and he's smirking with his hand around her waist. Clare remembers that day: It was a month into their relationship and they couldn't be happier. It was raining outside so they spent the whole day in his house hanging out. Bullfrog came home early that day and, like always, called them a cute couple. He decided he wanted to take a picture of them together so they'd always be together; he believed that, even if someone was gone in any manner, everything they'd done would be memorialized in a photo. She remembers how close they'd gotten to…

The sudden tears interrupted Clare's memory and she lay her head against the locker beside Eli's. Then his anger for her dissipates and he kneels down. Eli grabs her hand and rubs it with his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asks quietly. Clare can hear the sadness and worry in his voice. Through her tears, she can see how sad he is. She lifts her head and stifles her sobs for a moment. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Eli looks confused. "What?" he asks. Clare wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeats. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for letting you go, especially when you needed me. I'm really sorry I didn't figure this out sooner."

Eli doesn't hesitate to take in Clare's words and kisses her passionately. She grabs the back of Eli's head and twists her fingers into his hair. They continue kissing until Principal Simpson walks down the hall and sees them. He clears his throat and startles Eli and Clare. They pull away from each other. "Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards," he starts, "You both know we have a strict policy about any forms of PDA." He clears his throat again. "But since it is the first day of school, I will allow this one slip. Just don't let it happen again." Clare and Eli nod, then Simpson turns around and heads to the cafeteria.

Once Simpson is gone, Eli helps Clare up from the ground and they smile at each other. Then, Clare looked down at the photo in her hand. "Your dad has more copies of these right?" she asks. Eli nods with a raised eyebrow; she should know Bullfrog never makes one of anything. That's why…

"I want to put this in my locker," she tells him. Eli smiles at her. "Might I be your escort on this fine day?" he asks with a bow and extended arm, her hand still in his. Clare giggles. "Why yes you may," she approves. Together, they walk hand in hand to her locker. As they walk, they look down at the ground smiling at themselves and how great it feels that they're back together again. Still smiling, Clare looks up to see how far away they are from her locker. At first, she sees something lying on the ground with something dark around it, but she can't be sure what it is. Then, she stops in her tracks and screams at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Jenna sits awkwardly with Bobby for a few moments after Clare leaves. "So where are you from?" she asks, trying to spark conversation. "I'm originally from Canada," he tells her. "When I was younger, my father got a job promotion down in the states and we had to move to Texas. We just moved back this Summer for his funeral; that, and all my mom's family is here in Canada." Jenna gasps. "I'm sorry about your father," she apologizes. Bobby smirks and takes a bite of his pie. "Don't be," he says. "The guy was a real jerk. He's the reason I don't take too kindly to authority." Jenna nods. "Do you remember exactly <em>when<em> you moved away?" she inquires. Bobby nods. "My sister and I were in third grade," he answers. "The move hurt my sister the most. She only had one friend here-she wasn't much of a social person-and she had to leave that girl behind. The girl had a few brothers and sisters with her, so I don't know why Charisma never made friends with them." Jenna smiles. "That's such a pretty name," she compliments.

Suddenly, something clicks in Jenna's mind. "I remember you now!" she exclaims with a bright grin. "You, me, and Charisma used to play all the time! It's been so long; I guess I just didn't recognize you. You also had the biggest, most obvious crush on-"

"Okay!" Bobby interrupts with a nervous laugh. "Let's not put business on the table for the flies to lay eggs in them!" Jenna crinkles her nose and laughs. "Gross," she says. "Where is Charisma anyway?" Bobby looks at his watch. "Right about now," he begins, looking back up to Jenna, "She should be puking up her guts all over the floor in my room. She got food poisoning last night; what a way to start off your senior year, right?" Jenna giggles again. Bobby opens his mouth to say something when a blood-curdling scream flows to the cafeteria. Jenna recognizes that scream.

"Clare!" Jenna exclaims. She jumps up from the table and runs out of the cafeteria to find her friend. The others in the cafeteria get up and start filing into the hall to see where the screaming comes from. Jenna is the first to get to the scene and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Clare's back turned to her along with a group of people and a few teachers surrounding something. Alli is among the group of people and looks up at Jenna. The others turn to look at her, blocking off what they're surrounding. The group of teens in the cafeteria emerge behind her and she slowly walks toward the circled group. "You don't want to look," Eli tells her. However, this only makes Jenna curious and makes her walk faster to the group to figure out what's going on.

"No," she whispers once she sees Bianca's dead body lying face down on the floor, staring up at Jenna with cold, lifeless eyes. A single, black rose floats in the still-liquid puddle of Bianca's blood. She falls to her knees and lays her head on Bianca's back, sobbing loudly. No one around moves to help her or comfort her. Then, Bobby pushes past everyone in the group that came from the cafeteria and sees Jenna through an opening of people. He runs up to her and kneels beside her, putting his hand on her back. Without looking at him, Jenna gets up and starts sobbing on his shoulder. He wraps his arms tightly around her.

* * *

><p>The police arrive a few minutes after Jenna finds Bianca; one of the teachers had called them not long after Clare had discovered Bianca. The paramedics are also now arriving to clean Bianca up and take her to the morgue. Jenna and many others have been told to sit outside the office so they may be questioned. Clare is the first to be questioned.<p>

"You found Ms. DeSousa's body, correct?" the officer asks. She is tall for a woman with brown hair concealed by her hat, few strands hanging on her face. Her brown eyes are tired and overworked. Clare nods. "I was with my boyfriend and we were going to my locker when I saw her lying on the ground. I screamed and then everyone who was in a classroom filed out and saw me with her. Ms. Letterman was the one who called."

"How did you know Bianca DeSousa?" the woman asks. Clare opens her mouth to speak, then closes it so she can think of what to say. "I didn't," she admits. "Most people just knew _of_ her; hardly anyone _knew_ her. If I could be considered her friend, it would only be through my friendship with Jenna. But I highly doubt I was Bianca's friend." The officer writes this down. Still looking at her notebook, she asks, "Can you tell…Jenna Middleton to come in next?" Clare nods and exits. Jenna walks in two seconds after.

"How did you know Bianca DeSousa?" the officer asks as Jenna sits down. "She was my girlfriend," Jenna answers glumly. Her eyes are red from crying and her make-up is smeared. "Ms. DeSousa's teacher says she was given fifth period lunch and was present in her fourth period class," the officer states. "It was around twelve fifteen when the class let out. Were you supposed to meet up with her?" Jenna nods. "I waited at my locker for her because she told me she would meet me there," she explains. "I waited for a while, then my friend Bobby showed up. He told me she was probably stopped by a teacher or something and that we should wait for her in the cafeteria. We waited for a while, but she never showed. Then I heard Clare scream so I ran to find her. Then I found Bianca and…"

Jenna stops talking and starts sobbing loudly. The officer gets up from her chair and escorts Jenna out of the office where Bobby grabs her and hugs her tightly as she cries on his shoulder once more. The officer asks Bobby to come in next, seeing as how he looks close to Jenna, but Bobby says he can't leave Jenna by herself. The officer decides to allow Jenna to come into the room and Bobby tells what he knows: which is basically nothing. Afterwards, Principal Simpson decides to let everyone go home when the officers are done with interrogations and the paramedics are done with the clean up. Bobby calls his sister and tells her he's going to be a little late getting home; he drives Jenna home where he stays there, holding Jenna until she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Day one.<em>

_So far, everything is going according to plan; Bianca DeSousa is dead. Today was positively fun. I wanted to do a lot more with her, but I had to get away from the scene and cover my tracks. I originally never planned to kill anyone, but this was a fun experience; it was thrilling really. I'll definitely have to do this again sometime. But first, I just have to make sure Jenna gets what she deserves._

* * *

><p>So who do you think the killer is? Even if you don't know, just leave a review.<p> 


	3. Gorgeous Nightmare

**This is a song by Escape the Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 3 - Gorgeous Nightmare"<strong>

That night, Jenna dreams about Bianca. First, she dreams of the day she and KC broke up.

_She'd gone into labor that night, looking pretty at the dance. Her dress didn't look so pretty as the paramedics pulled her onto the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. The doctors didn't think she looked too pretty with her sweaty forehead, running make-up, and now wet dress, though. Jenna didn't feel too pretty as she screamed and screamed trying to push her daughter out of her body, but none of that mattered when she saw Lilly's face. She didn't even notice KC was handcuffed to Bianca when he finally came to see her._

_"Oh, I'm so happy you could make it!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Wouldn't have missed it," KC told her as he stared at his daughter. Bianca, Drew, and Dave huddled around him, all smiling at Jenna's and KC's creation. "Let's get a picture," Dave suggested as he pulled out his iPhone. Jenna rocked Lilly in her arms to settle her as Dave took the picture. "You guys look so cute together," Bianca gushed. Jenna laughed and smiled, still rocking her daughter. _

_"If you all would follow me," the paramedic began, "I need to get the mother to her room." Jenna kissed Lilly's forehead and the paramedic wheeled her along, the others right behind him. She was soon taken to her room and helped into her bed, Lilly still in her arms. By now, Lilly had fallen asleep and was snuggled against Jenna's chest._

_"What's her name?" KC asked as he and Bianca stood beside Jenna's bed. "Lilly," she breathes. "Lilly Renee Middleton." She can see KC is a little hurt that her last name is Middleton and not Guthrie, but decides to let it slide because Jenna just gave birth. Then, Jenna noticed what's on KC's wrist. "Why are you handcuffed to Bianca?" she asked. KC's eyes widened, then looked to his wrist. "Uh…there's a funny story behind that," he said. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Jenna shifted in the bed, making sure she didn't wake Lilly. "Tell me now," she demanded. "No," KC denied. "You'll just think I'm stupid."_

_"I don't care!" Jenna said. "Just tell me why you're handcuffed to her." KC still didn't speak. "It's my fault!" Bianca lied, moving closer to Jenna. "We were having the small little get together and Dave brought a joke toy. I put one part on KC's wrist and I was going to put the other one on the bed post but it wound up on my own wrist. Then Dave told us he didn't have the keys for it." Jenna glared at Bianca then to KC; she didn't realize Bianca was trying to get KC out of hot water. "I don't know if I should be mad at you being handcuffed to her or you inviting her over to your house."_

_KC started to get angry. "Nothing I do is good enough for you is it?" he shouted. Lilly woke up and started to cry. "Great! Now she's crying. I bet you're gonna blame me for that too!" Jenna rocked Lilly, trying to calm her. "It kind of is your fault," she blamed. "You're the one who's yelling."_

_Then, Dave's dad walked into the room and everyone turned to him. "Hi, Officer Turner," Jenna greeted, slightly unenthusiastic. Officer Turner nodded to her then looked at his son. "David Marquee Turner," he reprimanded. "Did you take a pair of my handcuffs?" Dave looked away from his father. "You weren't using them," he said. "I didn't think you would mind." Officer Turner walks over to his son. "I've told you before never to touch my equipment whether you think it's being used or not. I could have needed those handcuffs tonight. You're lucky there was only one criminal I had to apprehend tonight. Now where are my handcuffs?"_

_Bianca raised her hand with the handcuff on it. "Over here," she announced. "You have the key right? Please tell me you have the key." Officer Turner reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He walked to Bianca and KC and used one on their wrists. "Thank you," Bianca breathed as she clenched her now free wrist. "Yeah," KC said hatefully walking out of the room. "Thanks." _

_Officer Turner grabbed Dave by his ear and Dave started owing in pain. "Your mother and I are going to have a long talk when we get home," he said, his brow furrowed. "Don't think your actions will go unpunished." Officer Turner then took his son out of the room and back home. "I'd better go check on KC and see if he's okay," Drew said as soon as they left the room. With a nod to Jenna, he quickly left and went after KC. Chantay looked at her watch then to Jenna. "I'm gonna head back to the dance," she announced. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll have my cell on all night." Jenna smiled at her. "Thank you," she breathed._

_Then, Jenna and Bianca were left alone in the hospital room, aside from Lilly of course even though she was asleep. "She's so pretty," Bianca gushed as she smiled down at Lilly. Jenna smiled at her daughter. "And to think," she began, "I made her." Jenna frowned. "I wish I hadn't needed her jerk of a father to do so." Bianca sighed and looked to Jenna. "I know we haven't…gotten off on the right foot," she began, "But I wanna say I'm legitimately happy for you and your daughter. And…I'm sorry for what I've said and done to you in the past." Jenna smiled up at Bianca. "Thanks," she thanked. "I'm sorry for the things I've said to you and I'm sorry for using you as an excuse to get mad at KC."_

_Bianca knelt down beside Jenna's bed, her head at Jenna's shoulders. "To be honest," she started, "I don't see why you're with him. He's really not the brightest tool in the shed and he's got a temper that would make Eminem look like Mr. Rogers." Jenna giggled at Bianca's joke. "I pegged you wrong," she confessed. "You're actually…kinda cool. Kinda." Bianca jokingly scowled. "I guess I'll kinda take that as a compliment," she retorted. "Kinda." Jenna giggled again, then…something happened. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment and felt a sort of spark. Something about that moment felt right to both of them. And when Jenna leaned down and Bianca leaned in, something felt right about the way their lips touched. Jenna freed one of her hands from her daughter and placed her hand on Bianca's cheek as they continued to kiss._

_"What the hell is going on?" KC asked from the doorway. It wasn't angry the way he asked; it was sad, dejected, and tired. Maybe he knew things were coming to an end for him and Jenna; maybe he was upset because he knew what would be in store for him. Bianca and Jenna gasped and looked to the door, Bianca still knelt beside Jenna. Drew stood beside KC, a blank stare in his eyes. "Drew," Bianca called out. He didn't say anything. Bianca got up and moved to him. As she went to touch him, he snatched away from her, the blank stare still on his face, and walked away. She stood there saying nothing as she watched him turn the hall and walk out of her life._

_KC on the other hand had some last words for Jenna. "I hope you two have fun," he said quietly. Then, he backed away from the room and walked away._

_Bianca turned back around and looked at Jenna. "Do you regret it?" Jenna asked. Bianca's eyes widened, then they softened. "Does this mean we're gay for each other now?" she asked calmly. Jenna looked at her daughter. "I know I have feelings for you," she confessed. "And I think I have some for you," Bianca added. Jenna looked up at the brown-eyed, curly haired angel in her hospital room. "Then I guess we have feelings for each other."_

_"So…" Bianca said quietly as she walked closer to Jenna. "Will you be my girlfriend?" For some reason, Jenna was shocked by the question. Obviously, she was done with putting up with KC; he wasn't the best guy in the world for her. But did she really want to be with Bianca? Any other day before today, she would have laughed at the thought of being in the same room as Bianca. Then again, she felt right with Bianca._

_"Yes," she breathed. Jenna smiled warmly and Bianca returned the smile with the same warmth. Bianca moved to Jenna's bed and interlaced her fingers with Jenna's. She brought Jenna's hand up to her lips and kissed it with a smile._

That was the best day of Jenna's life. That's why she wakes up in the middle of the night crying in Bobby's arms. "I'm here," Bobby whispers to her as he pulls her a little closer. "I'm here." Gently, he rubs her back and she wipes away her tears. "I miss her," she whispers, trying not to cry. Bobby nods and kisses her forehead. "I know you do," he tells her. "But know she's in a better place now." Jenna nods with a sniffle and rests her head back against his chest. "I called my sister and told her I would stay here all night," Bobby told her. "I'll be here for you, Jenna." Jenna sniffles again. "Thank you," she breathes. After awhile, she goes back to sleep. Again, she dreams of Bianca.

_Mid-summer, Bianca had planned a special date for her and Jenna. At that point, Lilly had been weaned and Jenna was free to walk around without worrying if her chest was going to leak. Bianca told her to wear a nice dress, but the one she wanted to wear was a little too small in the chest area; it was one of her pre-pregnant dresses. But the elegant, near skin-tight, black dress with the slightly plunging V-neck encrusted with jewels was the perfect outfit for her date. Along with all that, she wore her favorite black pumps that made her at least an inch or two taller. She would be damned if she let her chest get in the way of that._

_Besides, Bianca wouldn't mind it. She wouldn't mind it at all._

_Jenna arrived at the restaurant Bianca had given the address for a little before eight. She looked at the title; it was French and, by the looks of it, the fanciest restaurant on that side of Toronto. What surprised her was that there were no cars around for at least a mile._

_She stepped to the door and the maitre d' let her in. "You must be Ms. Middleton," he assumed. Jenna nodded with a toothless smile. "Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around. The maitre d' nodded to the dining room. "The restaurant has been rented out for the night," he told her. Jenna gasped. "Ms. DeSousa is waiting for you." Jenna smiled and walked into the dining room._

_Bianca was sitting in a booth, her back to Jenna, when Jenna had walked in. She turned around and her eyes widened as she stared at Jenna. She stood up and walked to rest of the way to Jenna. "You look…amazing," Bianca breathed. Bianca took the most note on the way Jenna's hair shined in the light of the moon pouring in from the open window. She wore her beautiful blonde hair long tonight with slight curls at the bottom; her hair framed her face in a way that accentuated her beautiful blue eyes._

_"No matter how hard I try," Jenna started. "I could never be anywhere near as beautiful as you look tonight." Bianca smirked and leaned in to kiss Jenna. Jenna was right; Bianca really did look beautiful tonight. She wore her hair straight tonight and parted some of it so it fell over her eyes; the rest was put up into an elegant bun her mother had helped her make. She wore a strapless red dress that showed off her curves and came right above her knees. She wore red wedges that laced halfway up to her knee. She looked like a goddess to Jenna, and that's exactly what she was._

_"I think I lost my appetite for this food," Bianca announced with a sexy smirk. "You're the only thing I want to eat tonight." Jenna wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck and kissed her deeply with a seductive smile. "We can save that for desert," she promised. "But how did you afford this place?" Bianca pulled away from Jenna and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry about it," she whispered. "Just enjoy the night."_

_That night, they ate a delicious dinner completely paid for by Bianca. Jenna didn't eat too much, and that somewhat worried Bianca, but she didn't say anything. After dinner, Bianca took Jenna home where they would stay the night. Bianca's mom was out of town for the week, so no one would disturb them. _

_Bianca's place was kinda small, but Bianca didn't care; it was home. Though it was small, it was beautiful and would be enough for her and Jenna. It was a one story, six room building with a kitchen with a dining room in it, a living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. There wasn't a lot of room in there, but it was good enough. _

_"I love it in here," Jenna breathed. Bianca smiled, took Jenna's hand, and lead her to the bedroom. She sat Jenna on the bed and kissed her softly. She pulled her face to Jenna's ear. "I wanted to tell you this for a while now," she whispered with her eyes closed. "I think I love you."_

_Jenna's muscles stiffened slightly, but not enough for Bianca to notice. Suddenly, she felt nervous; she felt like she wasn't enough for Bianca, but she was going to try her hardest to be everything Bianca ever wanted. "I…I love you too," Jenna stuttered out. Then she felt that same warm feeling she had with Bianca the night they'd gotten together._

_Bianca kissed Jenna's earlobe then trailed down her cheek to her lips. Jenna's hands moved to Bianca's hair and pulled out the silver hairpiece that kept her bun in place and Bianca shivered slightly as her hair brushed across her back. Bianca moved her hands to the bottom of Jenna's dress and slowly slid it up above her thighs. Then, she pulled away from Jenna. "Do you want to?" she asked. Jenna nodded without hesitation. If she'd ever wanted anything in her life, it was this. She longed for Bianca's touch, yearned for her caresses. She wanted the feel of Bianca's body against her own more than she wanted to breathe._

_Jenna trailed her fingers on Bianca's neck. "I definitely want to," she breathed. Then, Bianca pulled Jenna's dress up over her hips and up past her naval. Then, she laid Jenna down on the bed and kissed her above her belly button. She slowly pulled the rest of Jenna's dress over her head and tossed it to the floor. She kissed the top of Jenna's almost bare chest and moved her teeth to one of Jenna's bra straps. Slowly, she took the strap in her mouth and pulled it down off her shoulder. Soon, she did the same with the other strap. Jenna then sat up a little and unhooked her bra. As it fell to her lap, Jenna pressed her bare chest up to Bianca and placed her hands on Bianca's shoulders, kissing her deeply. _

_Bianca reached around her own back and slowly slid the zipper down far enough to where she could slide out of it. But before she slid out of it, the top of her dress fell down, exposing her braless chest. Jenna moved her hands to Bianca's dress and slid it off her body. Then, the two lay down on Bianca's bed and spent a magical night together._

_Both girls had never felt that pleasure with any boy, and the way they moved in sync with each other only proved to them that they were made for each other. Every spot Bianca kissed on Jenna was like fire, and Jenna couldn't get enough of it. Likewise, Jenna knew exactly how to make Bianca feel like a queen._

_It wasn't the first time they'd slept together, and as they laid there with shallow breaths, they knew it wouldn't be the last._

Jenna wakes up sobbing loudly this time, and Bobby is still there to comfort her. "I'm here," he whispers in her ear again, rubbing her back gently. "I dreamt about her," Jenna confesses through tears. Bobby picks Jenna up off the bed and takes her to her bathroom; he still remembers where everything is. He sits her down on the side of the tub. "It's okay to dream about her," Bobby assures her as he turns on the shower water. He gently grabs her face. "That's how you know you'll always remember her."

Jenna stifles her sobs and wipes her eyes. She smiles weakly at Bobby. "You're such a good friend," she tells him. Bobby smiles back at her. "I can only try," he states. He puts his hand under the running water for a moment then pulls it out. "Take a shower; it'll calm you down a little. We've got a little more than an hour to get ready for school." Jenna nods and Bobby leaves the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, so Jenna can have her privacy.

* * *

><p>After Jenna took her shower and Bobby took his, they spent some time talking and even took Jenna out for breakfast. Afterwards, he drives her to the school, five minutes before first bell.<p>

In Bobby's black Ford, Jenna's blue eyes fall to the ground. "I'm scared," she whispers. "I don't know if I can do this." Bobby rubs Jenna's arm gently. "Yes you can," he says quietly, soothingly. "You know you don't have to do this, though. You can wait." Jenna looks up at Bobby and shakes her head. "I want to," she begins, "I'm just nervous. What will people say?" Bobby smiles warmly at her. "Who gives a damn what people say?" he asks. "You're your own person and you can do whatever the hell you want."

Jenna looks at Bobby then out of the tinted car window. "My girlfriend's dead, yet I'm still coming to school," she mutters. "People expect me to be at home, mourning her. But…I just can't do it; it hurts too much." She sighs as she watches the faces of the students file into the school.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay home today?" Bobby asks. His smile is gone now and is replaced by worry. Jenna pauses before answering and takes a deep breath. "If I don't go today," she begins, "I'll _never_ get over it." She smiles again. "Being around people is a good way to get out of depression."

Without another word, Bobby gets out of the truck and walks over to Jenna's side of the car. He opens the door and helps Jenna out of the car. "There's still time to back out," he announces. Jenna looks at Bobby, then laces her arm in his. "As long as you're with me I can do anything," she states confidently.

Slowly, they walk to the school, Jenna bracing herself for whatever is coming her way. A new day brings new surprises.


	4. I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I didn't know what all to write for it. I hope you enjoy the new characters.

* * *

><p>This is a song from Repo! the Generic Opera<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 4 - I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much"<strong>

"Jenna!" Clare calls down the hall. Jenna turns around, her arm still intertwined with Bobby's, and looks to Clare. She smiles weakly. _Time for another unhealthy dose of unbearable Christianity_, she thinks to herself.

Clare runs up to Jenna and hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry," she says quietly into Jenna's shoulder. "Even though God may not have approved of your love, it's terrible what happened. You know I'm here for you though..." Jenna sighs in her head. _What makes Clare think that's even remotely something you'd say in a case like this?_ she thinks to herself. "Thanks," Jenna thanks with fake enthusiasm.

Clare pulls away and looks at Jenna with a big smile. "But did you hear about the new kid?" she asks, changing the subject. Jenna looks at Clare in confusion. Clare notices this and proceeds to tell Jenna the news. "He's not here yet," Clare begins. "But he's gonna start school today. No one knows where he came from but some people are saying that he came from a mental institute; some say he's a loose cannon." Who knew Clare to be the gossip?

"So do you know where he is?" Bobby askes with hope. Then he realizes he's showing off a little too much enthusiasm. "I just...wanted to compare scars if he's got any," Bobby adds. "You can get a hell of a lot of them in a mental institute." Clare eyes him for a moment then turns back to Jenna with a smile. "I think he should be here any minute," she states. "Wanna go check him out with me?"

Jenna thinks for a moment then turns to Bobby. "You'll be okay without me, right?" she asks. Bobby nods and looks into the distance with a smile, possibly eyeing someone. "I'll be _juuuust_ fine," he assures her. Jenna pats Bobby on his forearm and walks with Clare to the front of the school to spy on the new boy.

Meanwhile, Bobby walks over to the person he's been staring at. "Hi," the boy says with a warm smile and flirting eyes. "Hey," Bobby greets with equally flirting eyes. "I saw you eyeing me while I was talking to Jenna," Bobby states. "I couldn't help it," the boy tells him. "You're a new...very handsome face. I'm sorry for staring."

Bobby smiles at the boy. "Why don't I walk you to your first class?" he suggests. The boy smirks. "I'd like that," he begins, "But I don't think my boyfriend will." Bobby chuckles. "I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

><p>"Who told you about this guy?" Jenna questions. Clare smiles. "I heard about it from Chantay while she was talking to someone," Clare answers. "She says she heard him talking about going to Degrassi and I heard from others the rest of his story."<p>

The two girls walk to the front office and pretend to be reading their books while trying to see what the boy looked like. "I think that's him!" Clare exclaims quietly. Jenna looks to the door and sees a somewhat tall boy walking up to the school doors. She can't see his face because his hood is up and his head is down. She sees two white cords hanging from his face so she assumes he's listening to music. His Degrassi hoodie is slashed and torn in various places and his pants have holes in the knees. His polo is died black, but the Degrassi school logo is on it; technically, he's in dress code.

"That looks like something Eli would do," Clare whispers. Then, the security guard at the front door stops the boy before he can enter. The guard steps in front of the boy and pulls his hood down and takes one ear bud out. "These are not aloud on school property," the guard says. "Put them in your bookbag and I'll let you off with a warning today." The girls can see the boy putting his iPod in his bookbag and zipping it tightly.

"Clare!" Alli calls just as the guard moves out of the way of the boy. Clare and Jenna turn to Alli and don't look at the boy. "There's a fight breaking out!" Alli says once the girls turn around to look at her. Clare and Jenna quickly look back to the boy, only to glimpse the back of his buzz-cut head. "Oh we missed him!" Clare exclaims as the boy walks out of earshot. "It doesn't matter!" Alli protests. She starts pulling on Clare's arm. "Let's go check out the fight!"

Alli pulls Clare and they start running down the hall which Alli came, Jenna right behind her. Once they reach the turn in the hall, they see a group of students huddled in a circle, chanting on two fighting boys in the middle. Once they reach the circle, Jenna realizes Bobby is fighting with Owen while Holly J. and Anya are attending a girl on the ground. Jenna hears the girl crying with her messy hair hiding her face; there is also a little dried blood on her chin.

Then, Jenna sees Principal Simpson's head above the crowd. "What's going on here?" he bellows. A group of students disperse to let Simpson into the circle while Bobby and Owen still fight. Another male teacher is behind him and they both rush to Owen and Bobby to pull them away from each other.

"Who started this fight?" Simpson questions as Bobby struggles in his grasp. "He hit my sister!" Bobby shouts, thrashing his legs. "It's not my fault she was a tease," Owen states with a wide, taunting smirk. "You bastard!" Bobby shouts as he continues to thrash in Simpson's surprisingly strong grip. "I'll kill you for hurting her!"

"Get Owen out of here!" Simpson orders. The man who holds Owen nods and escorts him away from Bobby. While holding Bobby, Simpson turns to everyone else still surrounded from the now broken fight. "All of you return to your classes right this moment," he demands with a stern face. His eyes look to Holly J. and Anya, then to Charisma. "Holly J. and Anya, take her to the nurse."

Holly J. and Anya walk Charisma to the nurse's office, leaving Principal Simpson alone with Clare, Bobby, Alli, and Jenna. Jenna steps to Simpson. "Can I have a second to talk to him, Principal Simpson?" she questions. Principal Simpson looks to Bobby, who is no longer thrashing in his arms. "You have three minutes," Simpson tells her. "Then I'm sending him home. Fighting under any circumstance is prohibited in the school and you know that, Jenna. You have a few minutes and then he will miss the rest of today _and_ tomorrow." Jenna nods. "I know Principal Simpson," she tells him. "I just want to talk to him; it won't be long."

Trusting Jenna, Simpson lets Bobby go and Bobby doesn't move. Seeing this, Simpson walks away to his office to call in Owen.

Jenna walks in front of Bobby and crosses her arms. "What happened?" she asks. Bobby doesn't look her in the eye; he stares at the floor with a hard expression. "Owen slapped my sister and busted her lip," Bobby explains. "I don't let anyone hurt my sister and get away with it. She's had a history of abusive boyfriends and eventually, I got tired of her lying to me saying 'It's only a small bruise' or 'It was an accident' so I started taking it upon myself to protect her. In ninth grade, I stabbed her last boyfriend because he almost sent her to the ICU. That's how I ended up in juvi and that's how I ended up with this scar on my face."

Jenna gasps. "I...had no idea," she confesses. Bobby turns around and punches a locker. "Of course you wouldn't!" he shouts. Jenna flinches from his anger. He presses his hand against the locker and rests his head against another one, his nostrils flaring. He takes in a deep breath, then turns around to look Jenna in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "My sister is one of the only things I have left in my life and I won't let anyone take her away from me."

Jenna reaches out and hugs Bobby. "I'm sorry," she whispers against his chest. Soon, he returns her embrace and the stand there for a moment. Taking in the sight, Alli gently nudges Clare. Clare looks at Alli and Alli gestures to Jenna and Bobby with her eyes. Clare looks at them with confusion then back to Alli and shrugs.

"I'll go check on Charisma," Jenna announces once she breaks the hug. "You go home and I'll be there after school with her. Okay?" Bobby nods. "Tell Simpson I left," he orders. "I don't even wanna look at him." Jenna gives one last nod and Bobby walks away. Jenna turns around to her friends. "I'll be late to homeroom," she announces. "If you see the new guy, tell me what he looks like." Clare smiles. "I'll see you first period," she says as she and Alli turn around and go back down the hall to their homerooms.

Jenna walks to the nurse's office to check on Charisma like she promised. As she enters the office, she see the nurse walking away from where Charisma lays and she gets a good look at Charisma. Her hair is pulled out of her face into a messy bun and her lip is bandaged. Her right cheek is already starting to turn blue from bruising. Her make-up has run a little, probably from crying.

"Charisma?" Jenna calls. Charisma opens her eyes and looks to Jenna. "Who are you?" she asks quietly. Jenna steps a little closer and grabs Charisma's hand, smiling at her. "It's me," she states, "Jenna." Charisma's eyes widen, but not by much. "Jenna Middleton?" Charisma clarifies. Jenna nods and Charisma smiles widely. "It's been so long!" Charisma exclaims quietly.

Jenna and Charisma spend the next few minutes talking and catching up before the nurse tells them they need to head to their classes. Oddly enough, Jenna and Charisma share all of the same classes.

* * *

><p>Clare and Alli went straight to their homerooms. But along the way, Clare realized something. "I left my laptop in my bookbag in my locker," she announces. "You go on ahead and I'll go get it." Alli eyes Clare. "Don't take too long," Alli advises. Clare nods and runs down the halls to get to her locker.<p>

Once she reaches her locker, she starts turning in her combination. A moment before she opens her locker, she hears the faint sound of people talking. She leaves her locker closed and sneaks down the hallway to hear what's going on. Once she reaches the corner, she presses her back to the wall to hear what's being said.

"...and if you go near her," one familiar voice begins. "I'll cut your balls off." Someone else snickers. "You and I both know you don't have the balls to cut mine off," a slightly familiar voice states adamantly. "So why don't you just take your 'tough' self to your class so neither of us gets in trouble." Clare hears a scoff. "I wish you hadn't come home," the first voice says.

Then, one pair of footsteps starts walking. Soon another pair starts walking and it sounds like it's getting closer to Clare. Once the boy rounds the corner, Clare sees him without him seeing her and she gasps. The boy looks to her in confusion, then smiles. "You must be Clare," the boy assumes. Clare nods in wide-eyed shock.

As she takes in the sight of the boy, she feels like she's about to faint. This boy looks exactly like Eli! The only differences are that his face is slightly less round, his hair is definitely shorter, and his eyes are hazel where Eli's are brown. "Who are you?" Clare asks in confusion. The boy takes Clare's hand and kisses it gently. His lips are warm. "Tristan Jessup Goldsworthy," he states, "At your service."

Clare blushes but doesn't take away her hand. "You're...his brother aren't you?" she asks stupidly. Tristan looks at her, still holding her hand. "Yes I am," he answers. Then, Clare remembers something and snatches her hand away. "You were in a mental institution!" she exclaims. "I...I can't be around you!" She turns to move away from him, but he gently grabs her hand. "I wasn't in a mental institution," he assures her. "I was away at boarding school because my parents thought my brother and I needed some time apart. I assure you that I'm completely sane."

Clare looks into Tristan's eyes and seems mesmerized. "You're perfectly sane?" she questions. Tristan nods. "Perfectly."

Still staring at Tristan, Clare places her hand on his cheek. She is too mesmerized by his strong stare to speak. Suddenly, she leans up and kisses Tristan deeply. He places one hand on the small of her back and begins to kiss her as well.

"What the hell is this?" Eli asks, staring at the sight of his brother kissing his girlfriend...


End file.
